goldenreignfandomcom-20200215-history
They Need a Hero
Richard Kyle Daniels: 22 years old/ Muggleborn/ Refugee/ Play by: Adrian Bosch *'Jason Peter Dotson': 23 years old/ Muggleborn/ Refugee/ Play by: Andrey Ivanov *'Allison Nima Eaby:' 23 years old/ Muggleborn/ Refugee/ Play by: Debora Muller "You think this is some kind of joke?" "Keep your voice down, Alli." "Godric help us, I hope they do hear us, Rick. This is ridiculous." Crouched in the tower of the Lookout Point, Richard Daniels, Jason Dotson, and Allison Eaby were breaking the curfew of the Albane forest community. It was required that, by dark, all residents were shut safely within their homes. Anyone outside after dark risked accidently stepping outside of the magical dome that guarded Albane from prying eyes. One step outside, and the muggleborn refugee community would be exposed if the Ministry was keeping as close a watch as Zacariah Piecemaker believed they were. However, stepping outside of the magical dome was the least of Allison's current worries. "They're just children, Alli. You know how hard it was growing up with that sort of discrimination, and those poor kids have it worse! Pried away from their own families! Merlin only knows what the Ministry is turning them into." "Slaves. Robots," Jason piped up. Allison glared at him, but it was mostly because she understood where Rick was coming from. It wa sn't as if she hadn't considered all of the poor muggleborn children that had been thrown into the orphanage in the city. She knew how hard it had been being a muggleborn even before that time. And where was she now, anyway, but hiding just to survive? She felt a surge of guilt and looked down at her feet. "If we leave Albane, we risk exposing everyone here," she said, quietly. "Are we better than those kids in the orphanage then? Do we deserve this 'freedom' more than they do?" Rick asked, his voice low and dry. Allison was no longer looking at her feet. Staring at him in the darkness, she hoped that Jason could feel the ice of her gaze. He always acted so self-righteous, as if his way was the only way that made sense, and anyone that didn't follow him was an uneducated moron. He was even skeptical of Zacariah, the man that had saved them all from becoming... whatever it was that the Ministry did with muggleborns. "All right, if I went along, then we'd be looking at getting around the guard of Albane, and, even if we did get out, how are we going to get into the orphanage in the city? You can't be stupid enough to think that they aren't watching." She saw Jason shiver out of the corner of her eye. He looked back over his shoulder, down at the sleeping village of Albane, as if searching for the men from the Ministry that everyone expected to arrive. It was only a matter of time before they were found somehow, wasn't it? Zacariah promised them otherwise, but who could be sure? "We're going to figure it out, Alli. It may take some time, but it looks like time is all we've got in this dump." Allison snorted. Albane wasn't a luxury resort, for sure, but she didn't feel as if she was living like an ogre or anything. The community was poor, yes, but it had its perks. Namely, the fact that she was still allowed to do what she wanted, that she wasn't being turned into some sort of slave. "Fine, you figure it out, and let me know. It's late, and I don't want to get caught out and get in trouble. Plus, I'm exhausted. See you guys," she said, jerking her chin in their direction. Climbing down the ladder, she hurried away from Rick. There was a reluctant part of her that admired him, despite her best intentions. As she sprinted through the thick grass back to her own hut, she wondered if she would really go through with it if the time came--this plan to rescue some kids from the muggleborn orphanage. Category:Subplot Category:Characters